Visite surprise
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Nile ne veut rien de plus qu'un peu de tranquillité. Pourtant, ça semble trop demander : dès qu'il commence à profiter du calme, Kyoya vient le voir pour lui demander de veiller sur son frère (dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence !)


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir…

* * *

 **Visite surprise**

* * *

Nile posa son sac sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Il était arrivé à Bey-City la veille, pour rendre visite à ses anciens collègues – puisqu'un certain blader n'avait _pas_ d'amis – de la Wild Fang. Ces deux jours passés dans la ville s'étaient avérés bien plus mouvementés qu'il ne l'avait attendu – et qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Ginga et ses amis se feraient un devoir de lui faire visiter la ville dans les moindres recoins. Pourtant c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Kyoya avait beau être présent à son arrivée, il avait bien vite disparu quand l'accueil s'était transformé en visite guidée mouvementée – que certains qualifieraient certainement, et à tort, de "chaleureuse". Il avait réussi à s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque. Le traître.

Mais, heureusement, aujourd'hui, il pourrait passer une fin d'après-midi tranquille.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte. Nile ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. C'était exactement le genre de certitude qui poussait les perturbateurs à apparaître soudainement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds. Si c'était Ginga ou un de ses amis, il leur claquerait la porte au nez. Il serait incapable de les supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Tu es réapparu, capitaine ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais bien sûr.

Un éclat amusé dansait dans les yeux bleus même si leur propriétaire se gardait bien de sourire. Nile voyait qu'il se moquait clairement de lui.

\- Soit. Que fais-tu là ?

L'expression de Kyoya changea. Elle se teinta subrepticement de gêne. Pour le coup, ça intrigua sérieusement Nile. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi ? Il était toujours si sûr de lui et n'hésitait jamais à faire des déclarations enflammées à Ginga, même au milieu d'une foule entière et face à des caméra du monde entier. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'embarrasser.

\- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Un service ?

Kyoya grimaça, comme si c'était le pire mot qu'il pouvait entendre. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là...

\- D'accord. C'est quoi ?

\- Kakeru va arriver à l'aéroport dans moins de trente minutes mais j'ai un truc de prévu. Ça m'arrangerait que tu ailles le chercher.

Silence. Kyoya le regardait avec perplexité.

\- Qui est Kakeru ?

\- Mon petit frère.

Cette information fut si surprenante que Nile fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux d'émeraude s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Tu as un frère ?

\- Oui, Kakeru, fit Kyoya avec un air agacé qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas se répéter.

Nile prit un moment pour digérer cette information. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. En même temps, lors des Championnats du Monde, ils n'avaient pas évoqués de sujets personnels et s'étaient entièrement concentrés sur le beyblade.

\- À quoi il ressemble ?

\- Un peu plus grand que toi. Des yeux bleus et des cheveux verts en forme de v.

Comptez pour éviter des phrases trop longues s'il ne s'agissait pas de provoquer quelqu'un ou de parler à son rival.

\- Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul ?

\- Il risque de se retrouver dans un bateau en partance pour la Chine s'il reste seul...

En voyant la surprise de Nile s'accroître, Kyoya poussa un soupir.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir...

Kyoya l'interrogea du regard. Nile haussa les épaules. Ça ne devrait pas être si terrible. Si c'était le frère de Kyoya, il ne devait pas ressembler aux excités de la clique de Ginga, même si, étrangement, il ne semblait pas être très débrouillard.

\- Je veux bien.

Un éclat de reconnaissance brilla dans les prunelles de Kyoya.

\- Je viendrai le chercher vite. Tu n'auras pas à le supporter longtemps.

Nile n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par-là que Kyoya disparaissait déjà dans le couloir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Nile se trouvait dans l'aéroport de Bey-City et balayait la foule du regard, espérant trouver le frère de Kyoya. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'événements quand il avait décidé de venir au Japon. Il pensait que son séjour serait plus calme. Il avait hâte de retourner en Afrique maintenant. Même s'il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être curieux à propos du frère de Kyoya...

Une teinte familière capta son attention. Un vert sombre, teinté de nuances plus claires. Il se dirigea vers le propriétaire. Malgré la foule assez dense, il aperçut rapidement l'adolescent. Plus jeune que Kyoya, il avait les yeux bleus et la peau légèrement hâlée. Malgré cela, il ne ressemblait pas tellement à lui. Il ne respirait pas la sauvagerie. Il ne marchait pas de cette façon qui donnait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait et que tous devaient s'incliner devant lui. Aucun éclat acéré – à la limite de la folie – ne brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Il semblait... inoffensif.

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et se teinta de surprise. Il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Kyoya. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son frère.

\- Kakeru Tategami ?

Le garçon – son attitude était si insouciante que Nile peinait à penser à lui en tant qu'adolescent – sourit.

\- Bonjour. Tu es Nile des Wild Fang, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu à la télé. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail pendant les Championnats du Monde.

Nile ne fut pas surpris de savoir que Kyoya n'avait pas parlé de lui à son frère : après tout, il ne connaîtrait pas l'existence de ce dernier sans ces circonstances exceptionnelles.

\- Kyoya m'a demandé...

 _De faire du baby-sitting ?_ C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Si, habituellement, il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait, là...

\- Nii-ch... san t'a parlé de moi ? demanda le garçon avec espoir.

\- ...Oui.

\- C'est génial ! J'aurais jamais cru. Il n'est pas du genre bavard. Par exemple, quand j'ai rencontré Ginga... Tu connais Ginga, n'est-ce pas ? Ginga Hagane. J'imagine que tu le connais : tu as affronté son équipe pendant les Championnats du Monde et Nii-san aime bien parler de lui. Ce qui est étonnant parce qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup parler. Bref. Quand j'ai rencontré Ginga, il ne m'a pas du tout reconnu. Il a même été très surpris quand je me suis présenté. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi ! Alors que Nii-san m'avait parlé de lui... Mais c'est la première fois qu'il me parlait de quelqu'un aussi. Alors ce n'est pas trop grave. Tout ça pour dire que je suis content qu'il t'ait parlé de moi. Ça me fait plaisir.

Nile n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois durant son monologue précipité. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, fasciné malgré lui. Ce garçon... faisait partie de la famille de Kyoya ? Ils partageaient le même sang ? Avaient été élevés par les mêmes personnes, dans le même environnement ?

Il avait du mal à y croire.

Le garçon continuait de lui sourire, à mille lieux de son trouble et attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Kyoya ne peut pas te voir pour l'instant. Il a... quelque chose à faire.

Les immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Aucune idée.

La déception que Nile s'attendait à voir n'apparut pas. Au contraire, Kakeru montra même de l'enthousiasme. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la serra dans les siennes, les yeux brillants, et se pencha vers lui.

\- Nous allons passer du temps ensemble ? Tu vas pouvoir me parler des Championnats du Monde ! Nii-san ne m'en parle pas beaucoup. Il ne répond qu'à des questions directes. "C'était bien le match contre telle équipe ?" "Ils ne valent pas la peine que je parle d'eux." "Et tu penses quoi de tel blader ?" "Il n'a pas le niveau pour cette compétition." "Comment tu as formé les Wild Fang ?" "T'es obligé de poser _autant_ de questions Kakeru ?" Quoique, en y réfléchissant, il n'a pas répondu à grand chose si l'on excepte les questions sur Ginga, mais cela ne compte pas.

 _"Si l'on excepte ?"_

Nile n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner davantage de ses choix de mot que Kakeru continua :

\- Mais toi, tu voudras bien me parler de la formation des Wild Fang ? Ainsi que des combats des Championnats du Monde ?

En voyant son regard, Nile songea que Ginga et tous ses amis n'étaient pas si mal comme compagnie tout compte fait. Il songea sérieusement à abandonner Kakeru dans cet aéroport et le laisser se débrouiller avec cette histoire de bateau pour la Chine à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, mais il se souvint qu'il avait en quelque sorte promis à Kyoya de veiller sur lui. Quel genre de personne serait-il s'il ne respectait pas sa parole ?

Il regarda le garçon qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main et soupira intérieurement.

Ce serait long, très long.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Comme Nile l'avait pressenti, le temps passait à une lenteur abominable. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kyoya avait choisi le terme supporter et pas un autre. Kakeru était... Il ne ressemblait pas à Kyoya. Pas du tout. Même s'il semblait le considérer comme un exemple.

Quand Kakeru avait remarqué que Nile n'était pas tellement plus bavard que son frère, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé : il avait simplement décidé de prendre en charge _toutes_ les discussions. Son sujet de prédilection était son frère : dire à quel point il était cool, quel grand blader c'était, etc. Ça rappelait à Nile le moment où Benkei s'était incrusté dans leur équipe.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte. Enfin. Kakeru se tut et suivit Nile des yeux pendant qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Kyoya se tenait dans le couloir, l'air serein. En même temps, il n'avait pas eu à supporter un babillage incessant _lui_.

\- Nii-san !

Kakeru se précipita vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de bousculer Nile. Au moins était-il poli.

\- Kakeru.

Nile s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait. Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Ce n'était pas trop demandé !

Kakeru lui adressa un grand sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Nile est super sympa tu sais ? J'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec lui.

Une étincelle moqueuse brilla dans les yeux de Kyoya. Nile trouvait que cette situation l'amusait un peu trop.

\- J'espère qu'on refera ça.

\- Peut-être, ronronna Kyoya.

Nile adressa un regard noir à son ancien capitaine qui sembla encore plus amusé même s'il n'allait toujours pas jusqu'à sourire.

Kakeru se tourna vers lui.

\- À bientôt Nile.

\- C'est ça. Au revoir.

Kakeru reporta son attention sur son frère

\- Dis Nii-san, est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Ginga ? J'ai envie de le voir.

\- Bien sûr.

Kakeru commença à avancer dans le couloir et prit de l'avance, visiblement impatient d'aller voir Ginga Hagane. Nile haussa un sourcil.

\- Si Ginga et lui s'entendent bien, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir confié ?

Kyoya haussa subrepticement les épaules.

\- Ginga avait... un truc à faire.

\- Intéressante coïncidence.

Le regard bleu, comme un océan tumultueux, se posa sur lui.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux affaires des autres Nile ?

\- Depuis que tu demandes des services.

\- Tss !

Kyoya s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il fit un court arrêt.

\- Ginga et les autres évitent l'est de la ville. Ils restent près des restaurants et des zones commerciales en rapport avec le beyblade. Si tu veux être tranquille, tu devrais aller là-bas.

Étant donné que Kyoya était maître dans l'art d'éviter Ginga et ses amis, Nile voulait bien le croire.

Il repartit. Il rejoignit Kakeru qui se mit à lui parler avec enthousiasme. Nile ferma la porte.

Enfin un peu de calme.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
